The Automatically Switched Optical Network (ASON) is a new technology which is developed based on the traditional optical network, which provides subscriber services with intelligent, flexible and efficient configurations by complete protocol mechanism actions including routing, signaling and automatic discovering, etc.
In the ASON, the following three connections are provided according to different connection requirements and different service request objects: Permanent Connection (PC), Soft Permanent Connection (SPC) and Switched Connection (SC). In the actual is operation and maintenance of the network, the operator needs to perform migration between SPC and PC services within the network as required. When migrating from the PC to the SPC, the signaling status of control plane should be introduced into the PC, and label (referring to Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH) general label provided by Request For Comments (RFC) 3946) and cross management authority are migrated to the control plane. When migrating from the SPC to the PC, the signaling status of Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP) of the SPC should be deleted, and the label and the cross management authority are migrated to the control plane.
The 1+1 Sub-Network Connection Protection (SNCP) service is a common type of service in the transport network, characterized in providing 1+1 backup for bearer connection of the service, which means that a working connection and a protection connection exist simultaneously. For an ingress node and an egress node, the cross connection follows the principle of received concurrent priority. Therefore, the consistency between the cross management authorities and the working connection label and the protection connection label of the SNCP service should be ensured in both SPC to PC migration and PC to SPC migration during both normal process and abnormal process. In addition, for migrating the SNCP service, a serial mode can be applied, which means that the working connection is migrated first and then the protection connection is migrated after successful migration of the working connection; a parallel mode can also be applied, which means that the working connection and the protection connection are migrated at the same time. In these two modes, the situation that the management authorities of the two connections in the SNCP service are the management plane and the control plane respectively is not permitted during both normal migration and abnormal migration. If the cross management authority of the working connection and the cross management authority of the protection connection are not consistent, the cross with the authority in the management plane cannot be operated in the control plane and the cross with the authority in the control plane cannot is be operated in the management plane, which directly brings the result that the service cannot be deleted in the management plane and operations such as service restoration, optimization, deletion and modification, etc. cannot be performed in the control plane.
Therefore, the problem of authority inconsistency of the cross with protection relationship during the current SNCP service migration influences subsequent service operations.